


God Save The Queen (but they do not save her pawns)

by mynameisyarra



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: Gen, HopePunk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: Oz's stream of thought about Arago reminding him of humanity, after being an Albion for so long.





	God Save The Queen (but they do not save her pawns)

Despite the royal anthem, and Albion's loyalty to The Queen, none of the Albion's members would be loved by Gods. Their natural sight was a threat, and their ability to put their aura on lockdown was uncanny and downright disgusting for the divines. Oz was not a man loved by Gods, and he was fine with that.

He was not a paragon of virtue. He did not fight with honor, for he had no power to fight with it. He did not give his enemies any mercy, because mercy was the privilege of the strong. When he said he was weak, it was not to belittle himself or those he defeated. It was just the truth. He would always lose in a fair fight, and the only reason he kept winning--surviving- was because there was no such thing as a fair fight.

That was just how Albions fought. That was just how Oz could continue living.

Fae was easy to deal with. They had their Laws, thing they could not break,  _would not_ break. If Oz managed to fight smarter than them, then it was a definite win. Pantheons of the old was harder to deal with, too humane for someone like Oz to handle, too insecure in their thrones. But Oz played this game long enough to appease them, and they generally wouldn't touch UK anyway.

Arago, however, was tricky. He was, in Oz's eyes, a paragon of virtue. He fought with honor, he offered mercy, he would always try to save everyone even when the situation deemed it impossible. Oz knew full well his virtue stemmed from his guilt and desire for redemption. Yet he knew no God who would do the same thing without demanding worship.

Arago was no God, even with the power of one.

Maybe that was why he managed to help Oz.

 

 


End file.
